Wild Hearts
by Ribeke
Summary: she didn't know what awaits her beyond those closed, mysterious gates. " his heart " her friend would say. she had the key after all...but will it be to there weal if she opened it? or will it just crush them both. " I can't do this " "...why? " "because- "...open, strange doors, to good or ill! just how much can these wild hearts bear?


_Chapter: 1_

_._

_._

_._

Sunagakure's airport was huge. High metallic poles that held the 3 levels building decorated the corners. Dark brown and white ceramic squares furnished the glossy floor in a chess board pattern. The sun was high up, defusing its heat through the gigantic glass wall, which gave a perfect view to the taking off aircrafts. Chattering could be heard here and there. Adults, kids, teens and old geezers walked around, each to a different destination. Some have just arrived while others are bedding their goodbyes, ready to fly and leave those close to them behind.

"HEY! WATCH IT KID"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING" loud shouts could be heard through a particular line of crowd.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" She mumbled as her speed increased, her pink locks bouncing with the air and she squeezed through the crowds of people, ignoring their rude remarks, one thought in mind "_got to make it_". She glanced back at her lavender haired friend, she seemed out of breath, but following none less.

As soon as she spotted the plans door, she rushed toured it, but not before throwing a quick apology toward a little boy who she had accidentally knocked over while dashing her way through.

"Sorry" she yelled not bothering to even turning around. She could still hear the women; witch she guessed was the boy's mothers, mumble something about teens these days.

"HEY WAIT FOR US" she yelled again waving her hands vigorously in the air. As two Flight Attendant, wearing a white long slaved dress shirt under a black slipover with a tight black skirt that reached their mid tights, turned to look at her, a sigh of relief escaped their lips, relived that finally the only missing people on the plane had showed up.

"We've been waiting for you miss and -"

"I know! I know…. We're sorry, we kind of overslept" she interrupted, panting slightly, as she rubbed the back of her nick with a sheepish grin on her face. Quickly handing them her passport and ticket, and watch as her friend did the same, still out of breath thanks to all that running. She toke the time to adjusting her dark green messenger bag over her shoulder . She sighted slightly; she really thought that they would leave them, and by the look her friend gave her by the time they realize they were late, she knew that she thought that too.

"you ok?" she whispered to her friend. The girl only nodded her head, apparently still out of air that would be enough for her to talk.

The flight attendant let another sigh, and checked the names on the passport, making sure they was the missing persons, before motioning for the girls to follow her in. she led them into the plane. Her black shiny high heels clicking on the semi-wooden floor of the plan with every step she took. She didn't miss the glares they were resaving from the other passengers, but decided to ignore it. She can't blame them though; it was her fault that the trip was dallied for about 20 minutes. She frowned slightly as she cursed her "use to be" alarm clock, if only it had ringed on time. She couldn't blame the girl behind her as well, because according to her she's been knocking on her door for at least 15 minutes when she realized that they're going to be late, but received no respond.

"Are you two traveling with a woman with black hair?" the attendant asked, after reaching the end of the jet way, as she led the girls to their places, a hint of fear in her voice. She know exactly why the lady had the look on her face. she just hoped that the one on her face was not as obvious as the lady's.

"Yes" she mumbled swallowing a thick limb of saliva. By the sound of it, she was already imagining her guardian losing her temper, and going on another round of rampage. She shuddered at the thought of what her "sensei" might be keeping in store as there punishment. If Anko's "discipline" ways wasn't enough to scare the shit out of people, she didn't know what would. Running a hand through her short hair, she glanced to her sides noticing the side-looks, wolf whistles and cat-calls that the two of them were receiving from other teen males, rolling her eyes, she looked back to check on her friend. She seems to regain her composer and sent a resorting smile toward the pink haired girl. they continued following the elder women. they were both in deep shit and they knew it.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL!" yelled a frustrated woman. Grabbing an innocent lady's standing next to her by the shoulders, and shaking her strenuously back and forth.

By the looks of it, she seemed in her mid-twenty. Light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

"calm down miss" she stuttered from all the shacking, almost throwing out her entire breakfast. What was this women's problem anyway, suddenly grabbing her by the shoulder .

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN YOU FREAKING ASK ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THOSE STUPID IDIATS ARE SO FREAKING LATE?" she yelled again apparently not caring about what the other passengers might think of her. She wanted to leave this land, and she wanted to leave now.

The said lady only stared at her, hoping she would be released from her grip soon. Her claw like fingers clinching to the her shoulder like a hawk grabbing his pray. These would definitely leave some marks. She was attracting a hell lot of unwanted attention.

"can you let go of me miss. Am nothing but an attendant." She said tearing herself away from the faming women.

"now please take your seat and stop bothering the other passengers" she finished, before turning around, holding her head up high, and leave to find her next assignment.

"GRRRRR…am so killing them when they get their asses her" Anko growled, again ignoring the passengers protests about how uproariously annoying she was being.

She didn't even notice when the rosette and the violet haired girl sneaked to their respective chairs after placing the belongs and messenger bags in the overhead bins above their seats. Making sure not to cause any sound in the process.

" do you think she's noticed us?" whispered the lavender eyed girl.

" don't worry, with all the chaos that she caused, probably n-"she was interrupted when as she heard the heavy footsteps march toward her. She shrunk in her seat. Noticing the dark aura and the pair of flaming eyes that were glaring daggers at her. It was never a good idea to piss this women off.

"gehehe" she laughed nervously, raising her arm in a defense gesture in front of her. Glancing at Hinata, her eyes begging for help before shifting them to the flight attendants that have guided them to their seats, but to her dismay they were both snickering, trying their best to hold the laughter that was sure to be released soon. She honestly couldn't get what was funny in this situation. She was about to get _murdered._ Beside why was Hinata laughing anyway? hell if she was going down than sure enough she will be dragging her down with her too.

"give me one reason why I shouldn't slather you two" Anko said, her voice holding nothing but venom and poison, a glow of anger in her eye. Sakura shivered at her voice, but answered none less.

"umm…because you promised my mom and Hinata's parent that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to us?" Sakura said hopefully, letting out a small nervous laugh. They shrieked more in their seats when Anko narrowed her eyes at them. It was true though. Anko did promise the worried parents that she'd be taking the best care of their daughters. She had been for almost 16 years now. when she first met the two they were only 3 years old. she was considered the older sister that neither Sakura nor Hinata had.

"good enough" they heard Anko mutter, before standing back straight and running a hand through her hair. Though there were still some traces of abrasiveness decorating her complexion. Sakura head shot up instantly without warning her body following its brain container, facing the other passengers direction and drifting her head from left to right and back, scanning the semi-crowded plane.

"is something wrong?" asked Hinata raising a brow, but she got no answer. She stared at Sakura, surprised at her sudden action. She tried following her gaze, but found some difficulty since sakura herself seem not to find whatever she was looking for

"oi" Anko called out, now feeling a bit concerned about the girls.

"huh?" Sakura said looking back at Hinata and Anko. "oh don't worry, it's nothing" she said waving her hand dismissively, even though she could have sworn that she heard _his_ voice. She let out a small sigh and sat back down. A thought full look decorated her face. It was probably her imagination. Yes…that got to be it. It's been like what? 6 or even 7 years since she last had an encounter with the boy. Though she couldn't dismiss the sudden feeling that overwhelmed her. She sure miss him a lot…but-

"Miss, Can you please take you're seats? We're about to take off" said one of the attendant, an irritated look on her face, she waited for Anko to sit down, before she herself headed to her own seat. If it was in her hand she'd probably boot them down the planes narrow window.

"_at least we made it"_ thought sakura, as relived washed over her. Hoping that Anko would cool off any time through the ride as well.

"don't worry she'll come around eventually " said Hinata giggling softly. As if reading her thoughts.

She only nodded a small smile taking place. Sakura turned around and shifted he gaze out the window. They were starting to take off. The sun was up high today casting its bright light on the polished surface of the plan, causing some sparking rays to deflect back. She toke the time to examine her surroundings structure. She sat next to the window, Hinata at her right. Apparently, there were 5rows. By the look of her row horizontally, there seem to be no more than 6 seats arranged, two in the left, the middle and the right sides of the plane, each enough for probably and adult and a child seated next to each other, and covered with the most cozy fabric, the most comfortable armrest, and a space between the seats that gave the utter satisfaction for those seeking peaceful flights. An individual TV screens facing every passenger sitting in this class of the plane.

Noticing her friends examining look, Hinata let out a small giggle.

"don't tell me you expected Anko-sensei to accept traveling in other than first class? That would be like a stab to her ego" she said in a coy, playful voice.

"eh?" sakura faked disappointment. " and here I thought that she was doing this for us more than herself, my heart if broken" she said putting a pained expression and wiping away an invisible tear from her cheek using her index finger.

"just wrap it with a tape" they heard Anko's bored muffled voice from the seat opposing them. Sakura and Hinata blanked at each other, looked at the back of Anko's seat, looked again at each other before bursting out into a fits of laughter. The pilots voice rang through the plane

"Please prepare for takeoff " and soon the airplane left the ground and rose into the bluish sky.

* * *

The plane have been flying for 2 hours now. drinks and snacks have been served as well. People were allowed to roam freely around after the plane has been completely in air and the pilot gave the permission to do so. By now people were passing them almost the entire time either paying the rest room a visit or going back and forth checking on some relatives or whatever in the other class.

Hinata's eyes were intensely focused on the screen, she paid attention to no one, not even sakura when she tried to pull out a conversation. Sakura chuckled lightly and shook her head slightly. She didn't really expect any answer when she asked the violet haired girl about the project she's been planning for a while now. it was just like her not being able to divert her attention from something once she's absorbed to it .Hinata was devoted to her work, one of the many marvelous attributes the girl owned.

Sakura stood up trying to get a better look at the women setting ahead of them. She sweat dropped at the scene in front of her. Anko was fast asleep, drool forming a little waterfall at the end of her chain. She would swing her arm in the air from time to time, smacking the very pissed old lady seated beside her on the face each time, mumbling a couple of incoherent words.

"sigh" sakura sighed and plopped back down, folding her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. _This is sooooo boring._ she thought. Hinata pulled away her headphones before looking at the rosette, noticing the bored look gracing her features.

" come on sakura. There got to be a movie that you might like in there, or even some music. They've got some really nice collection here " She said pointing at the screen facing sakura.

" am sure there is" she answered not looking at her nor opening her eyes.

" than what's the problem? " Hinata asked, a small frown taking place on her face. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Hinata, raising a perfect pink brow at her.

" there is no problem " she answered nonchalantly, and saw Hinata throw her arms up in the air in abdication.

" your hopeless"

" am going to take around and check this cab out, wanna join?" she offered totally ignoring the Hyuuga girls previous statement. Hinata gave her an odd look before shaking her head to the sides. Apparently sakura was planning something, and as much as she loved the girl, she would really appreciate some halcyon time. With her uptight father and his strictness when it concern business, it's not every day that you find time to watch a couple of movies. Sakura was the type of girls who would peak around every corner, looking for a new adventure, and of course each time, Hinata would be dragged with her.

"no, am fine" said the lavender eyed girl.

" alright. I might pay the W.C a visit while am at it too" Sakura said. Hinata nodded her head and resumed her search for another decent movie. Sakura stood up and stretched her arms, waking her napping muscles up. She left her chair and made her way to the aisle and murmured a small sorry at Hinata when she stepped accidently on her foot, only to receive a reassuring smile from her.

_Hmmm! This place is pretty neat. nevertheless I should keep my eyes open….just in case what I heard, which am sure I did, is true. _Thought Sakura as she walked through the wider than normal aisle. Sakura resumed walking until she reached the end of the aisle. _Oh god!_ Upon turning around to go back, she muffled a gasp at the sight that greeted her. Two of the flight attendances were all over each other faces, making out in a lightly dimed corner in the plane. Making sure not to disturb the "couple", she toke few feather like steps backward imperceptibly. When she was sure she was out of sight, she swiftly turned around only to smash into what seemed to be a wall but softer.

"ughfff" the collision made her lose her balance and end up down on her ass with a small 'thud'. Her eyes were tight shut as she gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath at her throbbing bottom. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the obstruct only to be greeted with narrowed onyx eyes that held an appalling glare. That all she could see because of the low source of light and because the guy was wearing a hat, a dark gray one if you look closely .

"watch were your going" he spat, clearly irked.

"sorry. I was just-"

"Hn" he interrupted rudely trying to get past her and resume to his destination._ The jerk! he didn't even help me up…let alone interrupted me!. _

"imbecile jerk" she stood up dusting herself off. Her remark was said out aloud on purpose. He heard it. She was sure he heard it even though he didn't stop, or even turn around. He Just buried his hands in his dark blue jeans pockets.

"the heck" she slowly shrugged it off, he didn't deserve her anger anyway. She shook her head remembering why she was here in the first place. Noticing the sign beside her that read ' lavatories aft ', she sighed. Great now she have to go all the way to the end of the plane.

* * *

Sakura cursed her bad luck. A good amount of people formed a tail by the door of the lavatories, now she have to even wait, she was about to stand in the line when she heard a voice behind her speak

" umm miss " she turned around to see a flight attendance. The one that lead her and Hinata to their seat to be specific. Now that her mood was normal, she had a bright smile on her face, unlike the first time sakura had an encounter with her. The name 'Miria' was engraved on her silver badge.

" yeah?" asked sakura smiling back.

" you don't have to wait all this time-" she said dragging her finger from the first person who stood in the line to the last "-to use the bathroom, you know? " she finished. Flashing sakura another smile.

"huh?" now sakura was confused.

" you're flying In first class right?" the lady asked, just to make sure. sakura nodded " then why aren't you using the first class restroom? Am sure it's much less crowded since the first class isn't that full" sakura looked at her dumbfounded. The women only laughed

" you sow the sign right?" again sakura only nodded " yeah well, that was placed _after_ the first class. So it's meant for the other classes, you probably didn't notice that while you were walking" there was a pause.

" owww man" was all sakura could alter that moment, refraining from smacking herself across the face, that would only add to her epic fail. She thanked the women and headed yet again back to the front using the right aisle this time. The lights went off leaving only a faint glow that came from the few bulbs rotted on the surface of the corners of the plane, plus the reading lamps that where turned on by a number of the passengers. she reached the first class and glanced over the chairs to the other side to see Hinata, who was reading some book now, and Anko who was well…still slamming the poor lady's face.

_"typical" _she thought. A loud curse devoured her attention._"Huh!?" _she glanced at the source of the sound it was . Some blond guy at the far right of the first raw was steaming with anger, pointing accusingly at the person seated next to him. Sakura couldn't exactly see the person since he/she was sitting two raw ahead, covered by the chair.

"TEMEEEE!" he growled.

" dope your attracting attention " the other growled back coldly. She could hear the venom drip from his voice_." That voice….."_ she thought. Sakura looked at Hinata whose focus was, just like every other passenger in the same radios, now on the newly found scene. Even Anko have woken from her slumber. The blond guy stood up, followed by other, reveling there profiles to the crowd. _"no way"_ though sakura. Even though she could hardly see the faces, the bugged out hair style gave the person away easily.

"oi, oi you two don't want to crumble this trip, now do you?" a third voice was heard. It was calm yet his unspoken warning left the tension hanging in the air. A man rose from his seat, which was located in the middle right column, right beside the two. The two didn't budge, nether walling to back down and lose the glaring contest.

"now do we?" he repeated his question except that this time it was different. The authority and hazard were clear in his tone. Soon the two sagged down on their seats one huffing and crossing both arms and legs, rambling about something, while the other, totally unfazed by the older man's threat or the curses received from the dumb next to him. It toke about 10 minutes for everyone to mind their own business again. Sakura narrowed the distance between her and the boys by taking the remaining steps closer.

Two pair of eyes shifted upward, onyx and sky blue, at the girl staring down at them. Her eyes went wide." You" she said pointing a finger at them. The dark eyed boy shifted his eye sight to look straight ahead, annoyance taking over his face once again. He was starting to doubt if he was cursed. Can't these girls understand that he is NOT interested and NEVER will be in them?.

" tch. Not another fucking fan girl" he said through gritted teeth. But he was greeted with silent. The girl was still there, he could see her from the corner of his eyes, and the finger she was pointing was still there too. What caught his attention was the man next to him, his eyes never shifting from the girl. The guy couldn't close his mouth for a minute, yet hear he was gapping like a fish thrown out of the water. He looked again at the girl, and to hisbewilderment, her emerald eyes were gawking at the blond dope.

"eh!?" was all sakura could alter aheadfinding herself wrapped in a bone crashing protective embrace. It sakura a while, but after a minute or two her own arms were around the man, grabbing at the back of his shirt, burying her face in his muscular chest and inhaling his scent. Embracing the security that she'd lost the day they parted ways. She was not hallucinating, she knew what she heard, and indeed it was none other than her loud mouth best friend. Indeed parting ways was harder than death to some people including her. As much as she liked to finally be able to experience this feeling again, her lungs were screaming at her to pull away and breath, inhale as much air as she can, and feed their satisfaction.

"Naruto…can't…breath" she gasped out breathlessly. Naruto pulled away graining at her sheepishly. How did she expect him to greet her other than a bear hug? He was Naruto after all.

" sorry sakura-chan, but seriously, never thought that I'd have an encounter with you here. How much have it been!? 6,7 years!" Naruto said somehow dreamily, surprised and nostalgically. Sakura chuckled lightly.

" how did you know it was me? Honestly I didn't expect you to even recognize me after all this time" sakura said ruffling his hair playfully. She looked him up and down, taking up his developed portrait. Mad blonde hair sticking up widely, tanned skin indicating the long spent times exposed to the sun rays, sky blue diamond's sparking with life, and after years of working out, a perfect body was the result. Not herculean, but not rangy either. He was wearing a plan white shirt with a small pocket on his pectoralis and some matching jean. Shrugging her hand away he answered.

" it's not like every day you meet a person with pink hair ya know? " he said duplicating her earlier action and ruffled her hair to justifying his answer. "but hell I missed you". He said involving her in another bone crushing hug. The way he embraced her toke her breath away, made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach, and grin like crazy.

"aaaaaah! I almost forgot" Naruto said pulling away and turning around to face the inscrutable boy, a mischief grain on his face "sakura-chan I want you to meet someone" he stepped aside reveling, by the muscular out line of the figure, a male. Sakura's eye shifted to the said person, analyzing his profile. Looking like a young man in his mid- teens, the guy was nefariously handsome. Faded pale skin, intense onyx eyes that held absolute subtlety. His hair was the most bizarre she had seen, aside from her own. Midnight black locks, with some hardly seen deep blue highlights, stuck out at the back of his head, mocking every force that tried to keep it down, she didn't know wither that was its own nature or not cared for at all.

Her insatiate gaze traveled down his body. Just like Naruto's, it was perfect. The black bottom up shirt didn't help much either as it slung tightly around his biceps showing the muscles of his upper anatomy. The first couple bottom were undone, and the sleeves were rolled up, and finally the equally flattering night blue jean "_Damn_" sakura couldn't help but think. She slowly shook her head. She shouldn't be fooled by the looks, and upon close inspection she noticed the fedora hat which rested alongside its owner.

"sakura-chan this is-"

" the guy who doesn't help a girl after knocking her down or even as much _apologize_" sakura said interrupting Naruto and crossing her arms over her chest, an amused look on her face. After hearing that statement the raven haired male finally looked up mirroring her amused expression.

" I believe that it happened that you're the one who dumped into me" his tone was cold and just like his eyes it held nothing, it didn't make any sense. Completely emotionless, yet she knew he was mocking her.

" you guys know each other?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

" no. your friend over here apparently need some behavior sessions is all" she answered Naruto's question

"don't mind him, his-" the blond lad was interrupted by his recently found lost friend.

"a total jerk? I know" she finished for Naruto, in a tone that said 'isn't that obvious', and waved her hand lazily, dismissing the current subject, before continuing " and am not the only one you should be saying hi to " she said smiling and pointing at where she and Hinata occupied the plane seats. Naruto's eye widen as he recognized the lavender eyed girl.

" H-H- Hinata-chan is here too" he howled aloud in excitement. Sakura nodded grinning widely.

" yup, and Anko-sensei too" Naruto's mouth turned into a wide 'O' with a beatific face as sakura motioned for both the ladies to come over. She watched them stand in confusion and share a look, before heading toward their direction.

" Naruto you introduce Sasuke, a person who she doesn't know, to sakura and forgot to mention me, a person who knew her before she even start running around the house in nothing but dippers?. Am disappointed." A voice said form beside the two. Both teens turned around to the source of the sound. There were met with the man who calmed the barking boys down not long ago, thought he had a…that covered the lower half of his face, his smile was still visible. _" I knew that voice was familiar too "_, if sakura considered Naruto to be the brother that she never had, than Hatake Kakashi was the fatherly figure that her real father failed to provide her.

"no way" sakura muttered as she sow her formal teacher. The air was stuck in her throat. Kakashi laughed at her expression, as he stood up from his seat and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

" where have you been all this time?" even thought the down part of his face was covered, the glitter in his eye said it all. He honestly never expected to meet sakura at such place, but when he heard Naruto mentioned her name, which, he was sure, most of the passengers did as well, he knew it was not his senses playing tricks on him.

" I should be the one asking!. You and the idiot- " she pointed at Naruto "- suddenly disappeared after you left. Do you have any idea how that broke me and Hinata? So much for keeping in touch " she mumbled the last part mostly to herself, then shifted her finger now to Kakashi, then again at Naruto, and back at Kakashi. Her eyes held, anger, disappointment, hurt and many synonym emotion, that sparked a torch of guilt in the two men before her.

"oh look whose here " sakura suddenly said trying to change the subject when she felt the tension raising in the air. Hinata and Anko joined the scene. After another bone crushing hugs for the late comers females. Sakura suddenly remembered something.

" what are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked. Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but Sasuke beat him to it.

" go talk somewhere else, your blocking out the way " he said jerking his thumb backward, not even bothering to turn his head. The group followed his finger. A young boy who seemed not older than 11 years old was now literary dancing, biting his lower lip so hard that it almost bled, while clutching the jean fabric between his legs with both hands.

" c-c-c-can I p-p-pass. pleeeeeeeeeas " he hissed desperately, eyes starting to water. They moved aside Without uttering a word, and watch the boy speed past them and into the unoccupied tiny restroom. After few seconds, a loud sigh was heard. After few more seconds the boy came out, a huge radiant smile on his face and a tail of toilet tissue trailing behind him. When the kid diapered behind some seats, Naruto and sakura howled in laughter as Hinata giggled and Anko and Kakashi sighed.

" dope be quit " Sasuke growled. Since the minute they set foot on the plane, the said _dope_ was annoying the hell out of him. He was already frustrated at the old man. Stupid Kakashi. How the hell did he drag him into agreeing on taking a public plane instead of his privet jet? And now to top it all, some 'old friends' had to join the party and add to his torture. He was starting to doubt that he is cursed_." Damn"_ he cursed totally forgetting his meeting with his father when they reach their home, not to mention the moods of fan girls that'll be waiting for them. _" great, fucking great "_ he swore mentally.

" what did you say teme? " Naruto glared at Sasuke, who glared back with equal intensity. Bright morning blue met dark midnight onyx.

" not again " Kakashi sighed, annoyed by the childish act of the two teens. " you two are twenty years old but you act half your age " he said trying to hold Naruto from chocking Sasuke, after he was called a retarded idiot.

" are they always like this? " Hinata finally spoke, as she and the other two watch with pure amusement. It was kind of funny to watch almost-grown-up men shriek at each other over some stupid-rather, _no_ reason at all

" yes" Kakashi said smacking Naruto at the back of his head and watch him point a finger at Sasuke yelping about how Sasuke started it all. " and the worst part is that, this continues the whole ride" he finished, his words were showered with desperate. Anko glanced at the four teens. Brows frowned as she thought it out, before slowly turning to Kakashi, a creepy smile growing on her face with each second. they all gulped when she rubbed her palms together like a wicked witch. Heck, with that devilish grin on her face, she defiantly looked like one.

" Kakashiiiiiiii " she called in a shrinking sing sang voice. " I have an idea. Why don't I take one of the boy, and you take one of the girls. Like this they won't fight anymore, thus….problem solved" the same look on Anko's face flashed through Kakashi's as Anko's idea sank in.

" alright. Why don't you take Naruto, and I take Sakura " the two opened there mouth to protest but Kakashi held out his hand shushing them " because a- there is no way you two will be sitting next to each other cause that'll cause a chaos- " the two shared a quick fist bump at this –" b- sakura you might be able to help Sasuke with his social life-"

" I believe that my social life is none of your concern" he hissed glaring daggers at the old man. He didn't some annoying girl teaching him how to talk and communicate. His current communication methods were perfectly fine, and he was not planning on changing them any time soon.

" is all you do is glare? Keep doing that and your face will be all wrinkles like an old man by the age of 30. Try smiling, I bet that'll look better on your face " Sakura said, making her way toward him. Placing her thumb at his knouted brows and pulling them upward. Making him look like a deadpanned grandfather which was ridiculously funny. A smudge smirk toke place on Sakura's face. The rest burst into a fits of laughter at his jumbled face, even Hinata couldn't control the hysterical giggle. Naruto was already on the floor rolling around while clutching the side of his stomach.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist a little too aggressively, dragging her down until they were eye level. His expression was unreadable. Why was his face getting closer? She heard Naruto curse Sasuke as he struggled in Kakashi's grip. The smirk on her face was stubbornly planted on her feature, even thought she could hear her heart beat thumbing in her ears. His face was now scent away from her own. His eyes bore straight at hers and she stared back. His hot breath was now tickling her face, his mouth hovering over her own lips. He felt her tense but didn't pull away. Just when they were about to brush, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered.

" don't mess with the fire….. if you can't handle burning " and with that he pulled away a satisfaction smirk adoring his lips. Sakura let a breath she hadn't realize she was holding, she knew her face was lightly flashed. Her heart have yet to stop thumping so laud and wild. She could still feel his breath ghosting her face, causing a shiver to run all the way down her spin. She was finding some difficulty in talking since all words were stuck in her throat.

" can we all go to our places now? " Anko said trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

" NO way. And I REPEAT, there is absolutely NO WAY Sakura-chan is sitting beside that dick " Naruto said jumping up to stand again, stomping his foot angrily on the ground, a scowl on his face. Hinata was speechless. What was she suppose to say anyway. If her calculations were true, which were 100%, Naruto will be sitting next to her, and probably chat with her….

" Naruto its fine " sakura said regaining her composer " beside I don't want Hinata to suffer by sitting next to _him_ " she emphasized on the word _him_ like it was some kind of a dieses, earning a scrawl from the said boy. Naruto didn't seemed convinced by that, but didn't argue more, knowing that it will end up the with the same stubborn decision.

" yeah, this teme can drive you insane Hinata-chan, and I don't want you to change " he said hugging the girl tightly as if it was goodbye. Hinata flashed, Naruto, her long ago crush, had not only hugged her twice today, but he will be sitting next to her too…this was too much for her. Before she know it she was being dragged by Naruto to where there seats were located. He stopped midway and turned to look at Sasuke.

" teme one wrong move and your dead " and he resumed his way, starting a conversation with Hinata about ramen out of nowhere. Anko followed the pair throwing a blunt 'Good Luck' at sakura with a lazy hand wave and a 'later'. Kakashi sagged down in his seat, giggling madly and mumbling something about finally having time to read his precise book.

"pervert" Sakura sighed and did the same. She made her way toward Naruto's previous seat, Sasuke's knees brushed against her hip, sending yet another vibration through her body. His smirk grow at her reaction. " jerk" was all she could think of at the moment. She finally sat down. At least the seat was next to the window. She looked out. It was dark, but she could see the black grayish color of the clouds swimming around freely. She stole a glance at the male beside her. Naruto didn't have to introduce them. She recognized him easily, who wouldn't. hell the whole family was practically known all over the world. Uchiha Sasuke. She wondered where did Naruto meet such a boy. After all the Uchiha was the largest company in Japan, followed by the Hyuuga. Both were known for their high powers and authority. Specially the Uchiha. at was almost a sin in that clan to make a mistake. She was aware that even tiny mistakes may lead to some turbulence in the business, but still… they are humans, they make mistakes, they are not perfect as much as they thought. She also knew that they preferred to keep things rational, so expecting some kind of emotions from Sasuke was scratched from her list. No wonder the guy had some social issues, she thought sweat dropping mentally.

_" oh well might as well start from the beginning with him. We did kinda start at the wrong foot_" she thought extending her hand toward him. He stared at her hand than at her face. his features were now back to their cold nature.

" why don't we start over " she cleared to him " Haruno Sakura " she was smiling this time. He toke her offered hand, gave it a light shake, before slowly letting go.

" I believe you know who I am " he looked straight again " and as long as you're not one of those idiot fans than it's all good " he finished. Sakura mouth was slack jawed. Dose he even know what he's saying? Did she look like a freaking fan girl? And what the fuck have he been feeding his ego for it to grow this humongous!?

" what did you just say? " irritation was visible in her tone, eyes slightly narrowed

" are you deaf!? " he answered her question with a question of his own. That's it. Sakura was having enough of this man and his gigantic ego.

" No " she said through gritted teeth " and I – "

" your annoying. Shut up " he whispered, his lips forming an annoyed line, sending a glare at her. Only to receive one back. She glared at him so cruelly that he

" well _excuse_ me for trying to make the atmosphere comfortable here. It happened that am not the guy with a stick up his ass, you are, so unless you fix that sparking personality of yours I suggest you stay away from mixing with people " she replayed harshly back, defending herself against his grim statements and comments. Who did he think he was? Using such a tone with her, while all she tried to do was clear thinks up. _""I believe that my social life is none of your concern" my ass" _she thought furiously remembering his comment to Kakashi. Was he doing this on purpose? She'd know him for what..an hour? _Half_ an hour maybe? And he was already making her her arms over her chest, she preoccupied her mind from the raven teen, by thinking about her mother, her dog Sora, her home Konoha. And in a flick, that was all she thought about. She missed them all and would soon be able to experience it again. That thought made her smile.

The deafening silence evolved the two after Sakura's last statement. Sasuke didn't even try to replay at that comment. staring at the pissed of rosy haired next to him, he had to admit, even thought never aloud, he was taken aback by her outburst . Any other girl would be kissing his feet and begging to do whatever he want without a single word of complain, but them again she was not any girl, that was confirmed. He knew that his attitude was not the best in the world but that never assisted in pushing the fan girls away. She suddenly swept her head at his direction eyes blazing with determination and courage, he could see it from the corner of his eye. he liked that.

" you know what!?" she asked and continued not giving him a chance to even answer, not like he was going to anyway " your pretty handsome…but" it was not the compliment what caught his attention, it was the word "but", at that he turned to face her." to bad you attitude and personality killed it " and with that she turned back around to face the clouded night sky, giving him her absence since he sure as hell didn't appreciate her presence. She was a girl of strong willpower, not afraid to state her opinion freely. This girl was quite amusing. That was for sure.

.

.

.

_TBC..._

* * *

There you go ^^. The first chapter of my first story. Hope it was up to your expectations, I'll be able to know that from the reviews, and based on that I'll update the next chap. ;D….so go ahead and do what I know your dying to do….REVIEW ^,^, and tell me what you think of my writing:

Do I need to fuces on anything?

Am I missing something?

Any way to improve this?

Add\remove sth.?

And any other thing you would like to say. Negative \(._.\)…. or positive (/._.)/….., both are appreciated.

Thank you for reading. I'll try to make it better..promise. Till next time…..ja ne ;3


End file.
